


One Sky

by LittleMusing



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gen, there's an offhand mention of gran/jamil but it's like 3 lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 02:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15426840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMusing/pseuds/LittleMusing
Summary: Just an idea of both Gran and Djeeta being there in the beginning, how I'd have it play out with a little bit of fluff on the side.





	One Sky

Inseparable siblings they are, Gran and Djeeta. Without memory of their mother and father apparently stranded in Estalucia, they dream of soaring through the skies to get their father back home. They talk about the fantastic islands beyond quiet, unassuming Zinkenstill, where time seemed to barely touch. Books from neighbours whisper to them tales of legendary guardians, primal beasts, secret magics, conspiracies that kept two young children up at night. They beg the rare traveller for stories of the distant lands, and are the saddest ones to see their small sky crafts disappear to the horizon. 

 

Djeeta is the older sibling, and Gran knows she’s as hard on herself as he is to himself, but neither want to discuss it. Instead, they just push each other to their limits, at least grateful they can play off each other. Vyrn warns them to be careful, but what headstrong children would listen to one little dragon? Still, when the nights are the coldest, it’ll be them three huddled together, words left unspoken lingering in the air, yet also understood, just a bit.

 

The arrival of the blue-haired girl spins their wheels of fortune, Gran sometimes thinking of it as spinning so fast it breaks off the axle and rolls down the road of fate. He feels his world halt completely, when Djeeta -  _ you don’t have to always protect me _ ,  _ we’re the same _ \- dives in, in the hope a quick strike would kill a hydra over twice her size. She gets swatted aside like a doll, like that wasn’t his sister at all and she’d pop up behind him going all “Surprise!’ after she finished crying about needing to be strong for herself and for Gran and she knows he does the same

 

and then before he can blindly charge in there’s a great flash of light, a dragon, and the hydra is vanquished. In a daze, he hears the Imperial soldiers run screaming and their metal armour rattle away as he rushes forward to catch his sister as she falls once more. The blue-haired girl’s eyes have a pleading look as she bites her bottom lip, fists making balls in her white, now stained with dirt and blood, dress. Gran does not ask anything right now.

 

Agonizing days pass as Gran waits for Djeeta to wake up. He can tell Lyria is dying to spill about what happened, with the dragon, with Djeeta, but with as much calmness he can muster, he tells her to wait. He just knows they have to leave immediately, so that they no longer bother Zinkenstill. Time has begun to move forward in their little village, and he’s somewhat sad he won’t be able to come back home, in however long it might be. He also can’t say that he isn’t excited to go, finally getting to experience the world beyond the printed word. He begins the preparations; telling the villagers with Vyrn, packing clothes, supplies, weapons. Their identical swords weren’t anything special, but they had meaning.

 

He also makes a note to himself to tell Djeeta never to let Katalina cook.

 

Djeeta wakes in 3 days, sheepishly waking Gran with a Lyria clinging to her. She figures she knows what he wants to say to her, so she just says, “Sorry.”

 

They hug briefly, then get quickly get up to speed. Djeeta’s soul is now linked to Lyria’s, and should anything happen to either of them, they’d both feel it. Djeeta sucks in a breath, and grips Lyria’s hand firmly. She thinks Gran or Vyrn might have objections - not that they can do anything about it now, she realizes belatedly - but all they ask of her is to ‘be more careful’.

 

The Empire’s goons would be scared, but not for long. Djeeta’s up and no worse for the wear, so after a joyous, and tearful, farewell dinner banquet, they leave for the closest island at sun rise. No one knew how to pilot the craft, and they spectacularly landed at Port Breeze…

 

“Hey, that’s embarrassing.”

 

Gran deftly avoids having Djeeta’s head slam into his chin as she whips her head up from writing in her journal. “G-Gran! You’re back early!”

 

“You weren’t meant to write that down,” he ignores her and pouts. Jamil hovers in the background, the only one of the group Gran took with him not immediately going to his room.

 

“When my little brother is so poetic, I can’t help but include it, you know,” she teases, closing the journal. She ruffles his hair and plays with the rabbit ears of the Sage outfit. Despite his initial complaints, he seems to have gotten used to it, and looks absolutely adorable with that blush, despite the scowl. “Jamil, have you touched th-”

 

“I’M CHANGING!” Gran stomps off. Jamil gives Djeeta an apologetic smile - he’s managed to emote more since the first time they found him - and scurries after Gran. She wonders if either of them realize their budding feelings for each other. She can’t blame Jamil for not recognizing it, and Gran reads too much on primal beasts that his head is full of arcane knowledge and not on puppy love. 

 

“Djeee~ta!” 

 

Lyria hugs her from behind, startling her from her thoughts. At Lyria’s giggles, Djeeta’s heart sings, as she clasps the thin arms wrapped around her.

 

“Oh no, I’ve been captured by the great primal beast Lyria~” her voice goes sing song. “However will I show her the journal I’ve been writing~?”

 

Lyria gasps. “A journal? May I see?”

 

She lets go and Djeeta reveals the book she’s been clasping to her chest with a flourish. “Ta-da! I’m writing a story on our adventures! I think I’ve got a natural talent for it!” she grins impishly.

 

Lyria giggles again. There is an overwhelming sense of love rushing through Djeeta. She swears on her life that no matter what, she would definitely protect that smile. 

 

(Should anything happen to her, Lyria would feel it too, and she makes another oath that she would ensure she’ll be careful, for Lyria’s sake, for everyone’s.) 

 

She hands over the journal for Lyria to read. There’s not much to it yet, since she started from the very beginning, and she’d spent a bulk of her time agonizing over the words. She’d like to add her own illustrations, but she doesn’t think she quite has the time to practice the craft. Djeeta gets another hug from Lyria, this time a gentle one. 

 

“Don’t say ‘sorry’. I was headstrong and rushed in, and you saved my life. Never be sorry for that,” Djeeta kisses the top of Lyria’s head and strokes her hair. Djeeta thought this feeling was from having their souls bound together but after a while… “I love you, Lyria, and I will do everything in my power to protect you.”

 

Pink is a nice shade for Lyria’s face, and she buries it into Djeeta’s chest. A muffled and embarrassed “me too” comes out. Djeeta rests her chin on Lyria’s head, her gaze now distant. Estalucia feels so near, yet so far away. How would they know when they’ve reached their destination? How would their father be changed after his time away? That’s why they have to keep going, and hope to understand what their father went through.

 

With Gran back, the Grandcypher will soon leave port to the next island, wherever a crew member’s quest may be, or if there’s an urgent missive for help. There’ll be many more adventures yet to come, more stories yet untold, more people to meet. Djeeta can hardly wait to see where the winds take them.

 

“Djeeta?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“I hope we’ll always keep travelling, together.” For that smile, she would do anything.

 

“Mm. We will. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow Granblue sure is making me write more, when I'm supposed to be busy interning!!! Why is inspiration so fickle
> 
> I gave the two captains story a bit of thought and I went with it. I don't have many comments on this one, but I think I like Djeeta being the older one more.
> 
> As per usual, I'll be on Twitter @tsurumuse~


End file.
